Demasiado tentador
by cristina swift
Summary: Era conocido por jugar con todos y con todo. Sin compromisos, sin relación. Simplemente por pasar un buen rato. Esa fue la idea, igualmente, cuando lo conoció a él. Pero ahora, Luhan no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. Y es que Sehun era demasiado tentador. HunHan one-shot.


**Holis :D bueno, hoy traigo un one-shot muuuy diferente a lo que yo suelo escribir. Vamos, es que nunca he escrito uno de este tipo, pero creo que no me ha salido tan mal u_u El caso es que esta pareja es tan asklfjklgfd ¿quién no shippea HunHan dentro del fandom? Os dejo con este fanfic que se me ocurrió el otro día, espero que os guste :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo. Al entrar, tiró todo lo que encontró a su paso: peluches, muebles, objetos que no pudo reconocer, etc. Se intentó calmar apoyando los codos en la mesa y, sobre estos, su cabeza. Pero su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, su respiración seguía acelerada y sus labios aún podía notar el sabor de lo sucedido anteriormente. Volviendo a reaccionar, golpeó la pared con fuerza, dejando que un grito de rabia se escapara de sus labios. Apoyó su pared en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta que llegó al suelo. Dejó que su respiración se tranquilizase y que su corazón poco a poco volviera a sus latidos normales. Pero su cabeza aún le jugaba malas pasadas y no dejaba de resonar en ella aquella voz grave que, maldita sea todo, le gustaba mucho.

Luhan ya no sabía que hacer. Se prometió a si mismo que nunca se dejaría caer en juegos como aquel y ahora, ahí estaba. Cuando conoció a Sehun, lo vio como a un niño pequeño al que tenía que cuidar y, poco a poco, se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Tardó en darse cuenta en cómo aquel chico había crecido al paso del tiempo. Pero finalmente lo hizo, cuando ya resultaba bastante obvio. Nunca había negado que Sehunnie fuera atractivo, pero se había vuelto jodidamente más guapo. Sus músculos estaban más tonificados y su sonrisa era más madura.

Luhan tenía fama de rompecorazones. Y de los malos. Él jugaba con todos, simplemente por diversión. La verdad es que la mayoría sabían como era él, pero aún así, humanos masoquistas, seguían yendo aún a por él incluso sabiendo lo que encontrarían. _Compañeros de diversiones_, les gustaba llamarlos. Y sí, compañeros. Tanto chicas como chicos. Todos caían rendidos ante su aspecto dulce e inocente, pero luego descubrían al lado opuesto.

Pero, en el fondo, él siempre se había sentido especialmente atraído por Sehun. Aunque eso le hiciera sonar un poco como un pederasta. Y ahí estaba él ahora, con el corazón a mil por hora porque al muy jodido no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que besarle. Luhan sonrió para si ante el sucedido y se perdió a si mismo rememorándolo:

_''-Luhan – sonrió Sehun - ¿Qué haces?_

_El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama del otro chico, jugando a algún juego en su consola._

_-Nada, intentando pasarme este juego, que no hay manera. ¿Quieres echar una partida de algo?_

_-Claro, por qué no._

_Sehun entró en el cuarto, cerrando tras si con pestillo, pero Luhan no le dio importancia. El peliarcoiris caminó hasta la cama del otro y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo el mando que este le ofrecía._

_-¿Qué están haciendo los otros? - preguntó Luhan._

_-Lay y Kai están bailando; Tao se ha ido con Kris a comprar no se qué; Baekhyun y Chanyeol se han ido, también, a dar una vuelta por el centro; D.O ha ido al cine; Chen se ha ido con su novia; y Suho y Xiumin están en el salón viendo la tele. _

_-Veo que los has revisado a todos – rió Luhan._

_El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y dirigió su atención al videojuego._

_Tras un rato de partida, el maknae dejó el mando para estirar levemente los brazos y se giró hacia el otro chico._

_-¿Has salido con alguien últimamente? - preguntó, de repente._

_-No – respondió este arqueando una ceja – No desde Lay, pero eso fue poco importante para ambos. Aunque ya sabemos que para mi siempre es poco importante. ¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno... - comenzó el peliarcoiris, sonrojándose – Es que me gusta alguien, y como tú eres tan...tú, pues quería pedirte consejo._

_-Oh, ¿y cómo es ella? _

_-¿Ella? Ah, bueno, es...muy guapa. Pero bastante plana._

_-Tsch, el pecho siempre es algo bueno en las tías, pero qué se le va a hacer. ¿Tiene una buena personalidad?_

_-Sí, es muy divertida._

_-¿Ojos?_

_-Oscuros._

_-¿Pelo?_

_-Es pelirroja._

_Al decir esto, el maknae se revolvió un poco en su lugar, pero el mayor parecía estar tan en el tema que no se dio cuenta._

_-¿Es natural o es como yo? - siguió preguntando._

_-Menudo estúpido estás hecho – respondió Sehun, algo enfurruñado, causando que Luhan dirigiera su atención a él._

_-¿Por q..._

_Pero no llegó a terminar la frase, porque los labios de Sehun se posaron sobre los suyos. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos al momento del roce. Los brazos de Sehun rodearon el cuello de Luhan para atraerlo más hacia él y, aunque este puso algo de resistencia, acabo sujetando a Sehun por la cadera, por igual. El beso comenzó dulce y suave, pero poco a poco se hizo intenso. El peliarcoiris abrió su labios cuando sintió la sensual lengua del mayor acariciar sus labios, en señal de petición. Sus lenguas se chocaron con impaciencia, jugando la una con la otra._

_Pero entonces, el pelirrojo empujó al otro con fuerza y saltó de la cama para irse de aquí._

_-¡Ni de coña vamos a entrar en este juego! - gritó antes de salir corriendo''_

Aún recordaba la cara, algo dolida, del chico ante su reacción. Pero es que Luhan no quería, no quería entrar en aquello. Sabía que con Sehun sería diferente, y eso le asustaba. ¿Y si era el maknae el que se la jugaba a él esta vez? No pensaba que el chico fuera capaz de aquello, pero tenía miedo.

Se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta. Le gustaba. Joder, y tanto que le gustaba. Aquel beso había causado que todas sus murallas, construidas ladrillo por ladrillo con mucho esmero, se vinieran abajo con un simple soplo de viento.

No sabía como los demás podían tomarse que ellos salieran. A la mayoría le daría igual, ¿pero a otros? Todos recordaban lo que había pasado cuando su tiempo de diversión con Xiumin o Chen acabó. Este último ahora tenía novia, así que no creía que pasara nada.

La verdad es que todo aquello le daba igual, su mente solo pensaba en aquellos labios firmes y dulces sobre los suyos. Quería besarlos aunque aquello estuviera mal. Aunque le condenasen al mismísimo infierno.

Sintió unos golpes en la puerta y se puso tenso al instante. No sabría que podía pasar si Sehun seguía provocándole de aquella manera, se desconocía a si mismo.

-Luhan, déjame pasar – la voz de Sehun resonó desde fuera.

-Vete – pidió este con el tono más frío que pudo.

-No, ábreme la puerta.

-No.

-No me voy a ir hasta que no me dejes pasar, y algún día tendrás que salir.

El pelirrojo suspiró, efusivamente, de manera irritada, pero acabó quitando el pestillo.

El otro chico entro en el cuarto, el cual estaba hecho un desastre.

-Joder, Luhan, ¿qué has hecho? - preguntó, observándo los cristales rotos por el suelo, la ropa de la cama desperdigada y todo lo demás esparcido por el suelo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? - preguntó este a cambio.

-¿El qué? ¿Besarte? - el otro asintió – Bueno, simplemente quise hacerlo.

Luhan bufó.

-Esa no es una explicación, Sehun.

-¿Entonces qué explicación quieres? ¿La de verdad? Ambos sabemos que no quieres escucharla, aunque ya lo sepas.

-Dila.

-Me gustas mucho.

Luhan arrugó la nariz, enfadado.

-¿Por qué yo, Sehun? ¡Hay quinientos mil tíos, joder! ¡Y tú tienes que ser tan estúpido e ir a fijarte en mi! Mira que eres ceporro.

Sehun se rió ante esto, aunque estaba algo mosqueado.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? Simplemente me gustas, no hay más vuelta de hoja.

-Pero esto no está bien, no funcionaría, no de la manera que tú quieres. Sabes que yo no soy así.

-¿Y cuál es la manera que yo quiero? - preguntó con un tono de voz algo pícaro el peliarcoiris, mientras se acercaba con lentitud al pelirrojo.

-Quieres una relación estable donde duremos para siempre y tal y pascual.

-¿Cómo sabes que esa es la relación que quiero, Luhan? ¿Y si lo que quiero es una relación inestable, como una montaña rusa?

-Nadie quiere eso – negó el aludido con la cabeza.

-Pues parece que tú si – contrapuso el maknae, el cual tenía a Luhan prácticamente acorralado contra la pared.

-Lo mio es complicado.

-Oh vamos, Luhan. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres ese tipo de relación conmigo. Dime que no quieres una relación estable. Que no quieres salir conmigo. Dime que no te gusto ni un poquito, que no me quieres. Dímelo y entonces no volveré a sacar este tema nunca más – pidió el otro, casi susurrando.

El maknae colocó su brazo en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Luhan, esperando a la respuesta de este.

Luhan tenía respiraba pesadamente y su corazón volvía a latir desbocadamnete. Odiaba a Sehun por lo que le estaba haciendo. Odiaba sentirse débil ante él. Aquel maldito peliarcoiris estaba poniendo su mundo del revés y, por masoquista que suene, le gustaba. Parecía que la vida se había vuelto contra él, y ahora le tocaba ser el peón del juego y no el que manejaba los hilos.

-Si se te ocurre jugar conmigo, te juro que...

-Nunca haría esto, tonto – sonrió tiernamente el otro chico.

-Más te vale. Y sí, te quiero. ¿Era lo que querías escuchar? - preguntó, algo avergonzado el mayor.

-Llevo soñando con eso mucho tiempo. Yo también te quiero.

-Pues entonces cállate de una vez y bésame. No sabía que fueras tan hablador.

Sehun sonrió y acercó sus labios lentamente hacia los de Luhan, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué os ha parecido? *corre a esconderse de los tomatazos* okay no, jaja. Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos :D - Cris.**


End file.
